Round Two
by ElizabethAlbany
Summary: Another cute little Jess/Rory LOST SCENE that I wanted to write. It takes place during Season 3's episode: "Let The Games Begin", while they are at Yale and Rory needs someone to talk to. Enjoy. :-)


Rory Gilmore sighed to herself as she looked up and around the hallowed halls of Yale University, her grandfather's alma mater. She knew he was proud of this place, and should've been. She just didn't know if she wanted it to be her place as well.

Truthfully, she hadn't even known about this interview. She thought she was just doing her grandfather a favor by coming here and looking around the place he used to go to college, where he learned so many things and made so many cherished memories.

Her interview with the Dean had gone very well. It was something her grandfather had set up without her knowledge, but Rory agreed to it politely. Richard Gilmore wasn't the type of man to take things lightly, especially when he worked hard. So Rory couldn't say no.

Even though she hadn't been prepared in the slightest. Not knowing she had an interview, she didn't bring any transcripts and she wasn't really prepared to answer a lot of the questions he had for her. But all and all, she thought she did okay.

The thing that was bothering her now was the fact that her grandfather and his daughter, her Mother Lorelai, were now fighting because of the fact that Richard had gone behind everyone's back in order to get them all here today. Lorelai was pissed.

Rory hated seeing her family fight, it was one of the worst thing sin the world, if not the worst. She hated when her Mother fought with her Father, Christopher. And now that her Mother was fighting with her own Father, it made Rory hate it that much more.

She found herself actually having a moment alone. Lorelai had gone to cool off and call a taxi to take them home, which was silly, but Rory didn't say anything. And her grandmother, Emily, was trying to calm her husband down, after the fight he had had with his daughter.

So she found herself a soft place to sit down, which was a comfortable couch near a window, that was facing the courtyard. She took out her cell-phone, blinking away a few tears that threatened to fall, and hit speed dial two, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hi Luke, it's Rory. Can I talk to Jess?" Luke Danes nodded on his side of the phone. "Sure Rory, hold on, okay?" She nodded and heard him call out, "Jess, phone for you, it's Rory!" She waited and then, a moment later, Jess Mariano picked up the phone.

"Hey, what's up?", He asked. She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm at Yale with my grandparents and my Mother. And I think I might throw myself out of a nearby window." Jess nodded. "Well, then we'd have to spend tonight in the hospital. You might wanna postpone that."

Rory laughed. That's why she had called Jess. She knew he wouldn't ask right away, even though she knew he would get to that eventually. But his first priority, as it had always been, was to make her laugh. That's what Rory loved most about him.

"So you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Rory sighed. "Well, where should I start? The car ride from hell perhaps? Or maybe the fact that this wasn't a friendly little trip, but I had an interview with the Dean here and he loved me? Or the fact that my grandfather and Mother currently hate each other."

Jess sighed. "I'm sorry Rory. How did the interview go?" Rory sighed too. "Well, the sad part is, it went really well. The Dean loves me and my grandfather was so proud of me. That's what makes this so hard for me, ya' know?" Jess nodded.

"I know, because you and your Mom have always had this dream of you going to Harvard and now there's a fly in the ointment. And the fly's name happens to be Yale." Rory laughed again and said, "Interesting analogy of the situation."

Jess laughed too and said, "Hey, that's why you called me. To get my expert opinion and analysis of the situation." Rory nodded, thinking how very true that was. He may not have been an expert, but he certainly knew how to phrase things just the right way.

"I wish you were here.", She said, feeling the tears well up again. He nodded. "I know, I wish I was too, so that I could hold you." Rory sighed, wishing with all her might that he was, his arms wrapped around her, making the pain go away. At least for right now.

"But I can be here for you later. Say after you get back." Rory nodded. "Oh definitely. But we can't meet at Luke's again." Jess smiled and nodded. "You make up the plan. Luke's listening to me, plus it'll take your mind off of your current situation."

Rory smiled, thinking. "All right. I'll say I'm going to study and you can say that you're going to Gypsy's, to get a part for your car. We'll meet at the gas station." Jess grinned. "Kinky, I love it." Rory just laughed and shook her head.

"I have to go. But we'll definitely meet later, okay? I can't wait to see you. And Jess, thank you for this. I don't know what I'd do without you." Jess smiled and said, "Ditto." Then Rory hung up and took a deep breath, preparing to get up and be brave.


End file.
